


Moonlight Flowers

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: The song lyrics used is Wires by The Neighbourhood.





	

A strange night it was. Two boys finally agreed on something. The fact that they loved each other. 

...

At around 9:40 pm, Naruto decided to go get some fresh air. His team has been doing nothing but D-Rank missions lately and he was getting sick of doing pointless chores. Naruto ended up doing most of the work because his one-eyed sensei is always reading his perverted books, the pink haired banshee refused to get dirty in front of her 'Sasuke-kun', and Sasuke............well Sasuke would do his own work by himself. He refused to accept any help even when he knew he needed. Naruto sighed. _'Why can't anything ever be simple?'_ The blond genin took the longest route to Hokage Monument. He felt at ease siting on the Yondaime's head overlooking the village.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Naruto turned and saw a masked woman with long black hair in a high ponytail. She definitely wasn't a Konoha ANBU. She took off her mask revealing a blood red face mask like Kakashi's. 

"Yeah it is."

"A penny for your thoughts?" The dark haired woman smiled at the blond as she sat down next to him.

"You are strange. Why talk to me?"

"Why not? Why is a young boy like you doing out here and not at home asleep?"

He stood quiet. 

"It's not healthy to keep all those emotions bottled up. You'll explode one day."

"I was just thinking about my life so far."

"Troubles?"

Naruto nodded. "Something like that. I just want to be accepted you know. I don't understand why the whole village seems to hate me."

"You hold a great power Naruto but it is also very dangerous. A double edged sword. People fear what they do not understand."

He turned to the stranger. "Do you know why everyone hates me?"

She nodded. "The villagers are ignorant and foolish. They praise their precious Yondaime but they do not trust his skills."

The whiskered genin titled his head in confusion. "What does the Yondaime's work have to do with me?"

"You will understand in the future young one. Anything else you wish to tell?"

A comfortable silence filled the air. The woman hummed softly. The blond shook his head to beat of the song she was humming and slowly began to sing the song.

 _We talked about making it_  
_I'm sorry that you never made it_  
_And it pains me just to hear you have to say it_  
_You knew the game and played it_  
_It kills to know that you have been defeated_  
_I see the wires pulling while you're breathing_  
_You knew you had a reason_  
_It killed you like diseases_  
_I can hear it in your voice while your speaking you can't be treated_  
_Mr. Know it all had his reign and his fall_  
_At least that's what his brain is telling all_

 _If he said help me kill the president_  
_I'd say he needs medicine_  
_Sick of screaming let us in_  
_The wires got the best of him_  
_All that he invested in goes_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _He told me I should take it in_  
_Listen to every word he's speaking_  
_The wires getting older I can hear the way their creaking_  
_As their holding him_  
_Well I could see it in his jaw_  
_That all he ever wanted was a job_  
_He tells me to be raw_  
_Admits to me that every little flaw_  
_That never let him sit upon the top_  
_Won't tell me to stop_  
_Thinks that I should be a little cautious_  
_I can tell the wires pulled_

 _If he said help me kill the president_  
_I'd say he needs medicine_  
_Sick of screaming let us in_  
_The wires got the best of him_  
_All that he invested in goes_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _I'm having trouble in believing_  
_And I just started seeing_  
_Light at the beginning of the tunnel but he tells me that I'm dreaming_  
_When he talks I hear his ghosts every word they say to me_  
_I just pray the wires aren't coming_

 _If he said help me kill the president_  
_I'd say he needs medicine_  
_Sick of screaming let us in_  
_The wires got the best of him_  
_All that he invested in goes_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Straight to hell_  
_Straight to hell_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

"Didn't know you could sing kiddo."

"You never asked." Naruto chuckled. He felt like burden was slowly lifting off his shoulders. "Have you ever like someone so much but you know they will never like you back?"

"Yes I have. Why?"

"That how I feel right now."

"Boy or girl? I won't judge."

"Boy."

"Tell me about him."

"Well he has a huge ego."

"Typical."

They both laughed. 

"How does this boy make you feel?"

"It's hard to explain. My heart beats faster when he's around. I would blush softly if his fingers would brush against my hand. Sometimes I wish I could just kiss him in public."

The masked woman chuckled. "That's cute. I've similar feelings before."

"How did you manage to control yourself?"

"I came up with a bunch of different ways I could have told her that I love her. I would practice in my home until I finally worked out the courage to let her know."

"What happened?"

"Well it turned out that someone beat me to it and I walked in on her and her new boyfriend. My heart broke that day but I was happy she was happy. My advice to you is don't wait. You might lose him if you take too long."

"But what if he rejects me? What if he makes fun of me or worst humiliates me?"

The woman took both her hands and squished Naruto's cheeks. "Stop worrying so much. You will never know your answer until you try. You can't excel without failing a few times."

Naruto sighed and stood up. "You're right. Nothing will happen if I'm afraid of the result. Thank you Miss....." He turned around and she was gone. The blond smiled and chuckled to himself. "I'll tell him the next time we are alone."

...

Naruto walked to an open flower field. The moon shone brightly. He sat in the middle of the field enjoying the silence until the bushes near by rustled. 

"Hello?"

A figure walked out of the bushes. He was slightly taller than Naruto with dark raven hair.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Sasuke sat down near the blond. They both sat in silence staring at the moon. 

"Hn. Dobe."

"Why are you here teme?"

"I can't enjoy the moonlight?"

"Never said that. Just wondering why you were here next to me."

"You don't want me to be near you?"

"Sorry. I thought you hated me like everyone else."

Sasuke had a look of confusion on his face for a few seconds before it quickly disappeared.

"Hn?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nevermind." _'Tell him already!'_ His inner conscious told him. _'Shut up!'_

The two boys inched closer to each other and had a slight blush on their faces. 

"There is something I have to tell you." They both said at the same time. 

"Go ahead teme."

"Hn. You first."

_~Awkward silence~_

"Well I...uh....I..." Naruto couldn't form the words. He felt his throat closing up and his face burned. Sasuke let out a low chuckle which caused Naruto to blush harder if possible. The whiskered blond picked up a dark purplish lily and handed it to the raven.

 "I really like you." He mumbled. 

"Dobe." Sasuke inched closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I like you too." 

The smaller boy was speechless and wide eyed. He daringly closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on the raven's lips. The older boy wrapped one arm around the fox boy's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Dobe will you be mine?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Of course Teme. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They kissed and cuddled watching the moon for a few hours. The blond fell asleep against his raven. Sasuke removed his emotionless mask and smiled. "I love you dobe. I'll never leave you alone ever again."

A figure stood in the distance and smiled. She whispered something and then faded into the shadows. "Stay safe Naruto. There are many dangers in your future but I know you will overcome them."

The raven looked at the spot the woman once stood. _'Strange.'_  He then picked up his blond dobe and carried him to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke place him on his bed then laid down next to him. The raven wrapped his arm protectively around Naruto's waist.

"Night dobe."

"Night teme."

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics used is Wires by The Neighbourhood.


End file.
